The invention relates in an aspect to a method for polymerizing monomer units and/or oligomer units.
From WO 2006/069448 A2 a method for removing material by means of infrared light laser pulses is known in which the energy of the infrared light is converted into heat energy of the material to be removed. Here, hot spots are produced within the material to be removed where the temperature lies above the vaporization point of at least one component of the material to be removed.
From WO 2007/082861 A1 a method for synthesizing product molecules is known in which energy is introduced by laser pulses of visible light into molecules of the starting material which are to react, wherein the reaction of the starting material molecules into product molecules takes place on a surface on which the molecules of the starting material are at least partly absorbed.